An Unexpected Family
by klauslove
Summary: Caroline had always wanted to teach but she never imagined it would be the father of one of her students giving her the biggest trouble. Nik was a single father who had no clue how to connect with his five year old son so he threw himself further into his work. Will Caroline be able to show him all he's been missing or will his x coming back to town ruin it for him? Au human
1. Chapter 23

Caroline cried. With her hands wrapped around herself, head dropped down, her chest heaving as she sat in her wheelchair. She cried not for herself, not for the pain of the accident or the hurt she felt at Nik's harsh words and vulgar actions that regrettable night but for the first time she cried for Nik. For what they had, their friendship. It was gone. She took a chance, gave him her heart and he failed her. Now they were both suffering. She could see it written on his face, the familiar desolate look. His crumpled demeanor shattered her heart. The last thread holding it together fell apart and left her a sobbing mess.

The door pushed forward, knocking into the back of her wheelchair. She tried to compose herself but the tears continued to fall.

"Are you alright?"

Caroline craned her neck back, eyes swollen and red to meet the worried eyes of Rebekah. Caroline bit her bottom lip failing to control the sobs fighting to pour out louder.

Rebekah squeezed through the door, pushing the wheel chair further into the tight space, then stood in front of her.

"Are you ok, Caroline?"

"I'm…I'm fine." With the back of her hand Caroline wiped away her tears.

"I take it you saw Nik here. I can ask him to leave."

Caroline shook her head. "No. He's not…" She sighed. "He's free to go where he wants."

Rebekah stood there staring down at her and after a long uncomfortable moment she squatted down to look Caroline in the eyes.

"My brother can be insensitive at times. I don't know everything that happened between you two but I do know that whatever it was, he's not the same. He cares for you more than anyone I've ever seen before. No woman has ever affected him like you have."

Caroline scoffed. Stefan made it painfully clear Nik was exactly the same playboy he always had been. "Right. If that were the case he wouldn't be here picking up sluts!"

She slapped her hand over her mouth. Why did she say that, why even go there. It didn't matter what he did.

Rebekah stood up, straightening herself but stared down at Caroline bemused.

"What are you talking about? Nik was here to meet me tonight." She shook her head, looking around the room in thought then turned back and admitted, "He's barely left the house since your accident and I know for a fact he hasn't slept with anyone."

Caroline wanted to believe it, but she couldn't. "Thanks for trying but I know Nik. You can't convince me he's gone six weeks without sex. I'm sure Tatia has just keeping him plenty busy in that big house of his."

Caroline winced, the image caused bile to rise in her throat.

Rebekah reached out glaring, her hands gripped each side of Caroline's arm rests on the wheel chair.

"Listen to me, Caroline. Nik threw Tatia out. She only wanted money."

Caroline's heart broke for Henrick. A tear slipped down her cheek as she looked up and met Rebekah's stern gaze.

"Henrick?" Caroline whispered. "Is he alright?'

"The bitch never even bothered to see him. Nik offered her some money to get lost and she too eagerly took it."

"She's gone?"

"Yes, and my brother could care less. His concern has been made clear. It is for Henrick and… you."

"Then why hasn't he come to see me?" Caroline knew why. What did she expect after she screamed at him to get lost.

"He's trying to give you space, he's not sure what to do. Kol told me that he's followed Nik a few times late at night when Nik has gone out and every time Nik was parked across the street from your house. Whatever he did to hurt you he feels horrible about it. He's nothing but a zombie going through the motions of his day at work and then hangs out at home with Henrick."

Rebekah walked behind Caroline and maneuvered the wheel chair to face the door.

"What are you doing?' Caroline's voice was a breath of panic.

"Give him a chance, please. Just talk to him. At least the both of you can have closure if you can't forgive him."

A knock sounded on the door followed by Stefan's voice. "Care, you ok in there?"

Caroline looked between the door and Rebekah, her expression torn. She wanted to see Nik, at least try to move on. The thought of him carrying so much guilt for her accident was too much to bear.

"Care, answer me? You in there?"

"So?" Rebekah asked, staring down at her.

Caroline nodded, knawing on her bottom lip.

Rebekah pushed open the door to reveal an anxious Stefan about ready to open the door himself.

"Thank God, you had me worried." Stefan exhaled. "Is everything alright?"

His gaze landed on the stranger standing beside Caroline.

"Hi, I'm Rebekah."

"Hey, is there a problem?" Stefan asked when he saw Caroline's swollen eyes.

"No…but I'm not feeling well. Do you mind taking a reign check on the rest of the night?" Caroline asked nervously. Her eyes focused on the open door behind him, she hated lying to him.

He scrunched down on the balls of his feet and took her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "This is about Nik, isn't it?"

"You lied to me," she murmured.

"I wanted to protect you. He's no good for you."

Rebekah scoffed. "Excuse me! Who are you to say-"

Caroline held her arm out interrupting Rebekah's defensive rant.

"This isn't what you want, is it?" Stefan asked tilting his head to the side. "You don't want me."

"Stefan, you're my best friend but…I don't love you like that." Caroline confessed. "I'm sorry."

He looked down and Caroline ran her hands through his soft hair wanting to comfort him. "Don't hate me," she whispered.

He shook his head. I could never hate you, Caroline. I knew how you felt, I did, but I ignored it." He stood up and glanced back at Rebekah then at Caroline. "I should get you home."

"No." Caroline shook her head once. "I need to see him."

He sighed. "Alright just…just be careful." Stefan turned to leave and Rebekah began to roll Caroline out through the door he held open.

"Wait, Stefan, why don't you take my friend Rebekah to the concert? She was supposed to hang out with Nik so there's no point in you two spending a weekend night alone."

He chuckled. "Who told you about my plans? The concert was supposed to be a surprise."

"Sorry, Damon let it slip. There's no reason to let the tickets go to waste."

Stefan looked past Caroline to Rebekah who smiled back with a slight shy shrug.

"Well, I don't make a habit of taking out girls I've never met before, but why not. Are you a fan of Maroon five?" He asked.

She gasped. "Oh my- Yeah!" She sounded giddy with excitement.

Caroline grinned as Rebekah pushed her through the doorway and down the short hall leading into the bar. She grabbed the wheels to stop Rebekah from going any further, nerves wracking her body.

"I'm good here. You guys go. I'll get home fine."

"You sure?" Stefan asked his eyes full of concern.

"Yeah, besides Damon's working tonight. I promise, I'll be fine. Go and have some fun."

Caroline watched as Stefan offered a reassuring smile then with Rebekah his side they walked away, his hand on the small of Rebekah's back. They looked good together, Caroline noted.

It was now the moment of truth. She was about to face Nik with a clear head or as clear as it was gonna get. Her anger from the accident was nearly gone; she didn't blame him, at least not for her broken body only her broken heart and it was time to bury that pain as well. She wasn't sure what would happen. Could they find closure and move on as strangers or try to work at rebuilding a friendship? Her body yearned for more than that, she wanted him all, in every possible way but she was terrified.

Unable to find the strength to round the corner where he was last sitting on a bar stool she sat there, staring down at her lap, her sweaty hands trembling and tugging at the hem of her shirt. She wasn't sure how much time passed but when she finally looked up she was met with the searing gaze of Nik standing directly in front of, staring at her with dark hooded eyes full of pain and regret.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I have deleted all the chapters and have moved the story to a new story page so that new readers do not find it and start reading only to be disappointed. You can find Unexpected Family 2.0 through my author page. I hope you will follow it as that is where the story will be completed and there will be at least 3chapters left. Now that it is revamped I am in no hurry to finish it out without the proper ending.

My novel was published today so things are hectic but I want you all to know this story will get finished and by the end of summer. I want to update chapters 2-3 times a month. Its not much but hopefully it will be more often. No matter what though, it will be finished because we haven't even gotten to the smutty goodness;)

Life got in the way and I am living my dream with my novel but this is never far from my mind I promise.

Thank you all for everything. A lot of you have been messaging and it is so wonderful to connect with you guys. Your like a second family and I never want to have you guys disappointed. So forgive me but I am trying to juggle the best way that I can.


End file.
